


only yours

by LauMansilla



Series: always yours series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dog Jokes, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Harry Styles's Knock-Knock Jokes, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Top Harry, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauMansilla/pseuds/LauMansilla
Summary: Cuando era pequeño mi madre siempre solía contarme cuentos antes de dormir, en ellos siempre estaban escritos que decían que en algún lugar del mundo, atado a ti de alguna manera, estaba tu otra mitad. Se decía que siempre podrías ser capaz de sentirla en donde sea que estés y lo sé...ya desde hace tiempo comencé a sentirla.Sin importar cómo o cuándo...los que estaban destinados a encontrarse, lo harán.Donde Louis no tiene hogar y suele tomar malas decisiones o donde Harry es su alma destinada y tiene que hacerse cargo de una manada en acenso.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: always yours series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556359
Kudos: 1





	1. Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!! esta es una de las historias que vengo trabajando hace tiempo y verdaderamente espero que las disfruten, la trama es sencilla y el final hasta se les pueda hacer un tanto predecible pero me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola!! que tengan una buena lectura.

"tienes que irte"

"Zayn no puedo hacerlo solo, el sitio es asqueroso hombre ¡no puedo hacerlo!"

"Escuchame, tenes que salir de aca, salí y consigui ayuda, pero de la buena. No me vengas con mariconadas"

"Z te lastimaran, le harán algo a los demás, veni conmigo"

"Si no te vas hoy nos lastimaran a todos al fin y al cabo, vamos no puede ser tan malo"

"Z tenemos que irnos todos juntos"

"No Louis, así los hombres de jackie nos atraparan porque se van a dar cuenta rápido, nosotros podemos cubrirte unos dias"

Louis miro a Matt con los ojos llorosos.

"Odio cuando tienen razón" Suspiro y se acomodo el abrigo, la entrada de las cloacas era la única escapatoria conocida hasta ahora, él lo sabía y tenía que actuar lo suficientemente rápido para que los tipos de Jackson no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia hasta la mañana siguiente, con suerte. El tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar era suficiente como para toda una vida.

"Esto va a ser lo mas asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida y eso que me he acostado con muchos viejos" Zayn rio y Matt le tendió un pañuelo, Louis lo tomo y se limpio las lágrimas.

"Recuerda que si lo que dijo el viejo es verdad, estamos a un kilómetro de la ciudad y el tubo da al rio de Derby"

"Cuando salgas del río tenes que caminar otro kilómetro hacia la ciudad"

"Mierda"

Junto todo el valor que le quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo y se adentró en el diminuto espacio, sintiéndose mareado y asqueado por el mal olor, sin embargo esa era la única salida del prostíbulo en el que se encontraban.

Se conoció con Zayn el mismo día que lo trajeron a ese sucio lugar, no había pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, casi un año si contamos con exactitud pero se querian como si fueran el hermano que nunca tuvieron.

Louis había estado toda su vida de hogar en hogar, sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía tres años, se habia quedado sin familia de un dia para el otro ya que ni sus tíos o sus abuelos quisieron hacerse cargo de él. A los dieciocho se encontró en la calle, siendo nadie para el sistema y valiéndose de si mismo. Así vivió hasta los veintiseis, consiguiendo dinero de los viejos que quisieran un buen polvo antes de lar el paso al mas alla y de vez en cuando vendiendo un poco de pasta. Solía cagarla seguido en cuanto a las decisiones más inteligentes.

En una de esas noches en las que no tenía otra que vender algo de su cuerpo Jackson lo encontró, le propuso ser camarero en su bar a cambio de un lugar donde quedarse junto a un sueldo pequeño (y si somos completamente sinceros él prefería estar ahí que morir en la calle), pero desde que su trabajo y el de los otros muchachos, que se encontraban en la misma que él, ya no era bailar y manosear a algunos viejos borrachos para sacar más propinas, las cosas en Louis habían empezado a cambiar.

La policía hacía rato que le daba la vista gorda al asunto, el bar se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Derby supuestamente, pero nadie sabia con exactitud ya que cuando los trajeron a todos ninguno había podido ver a donde iban.

Se limpio las lágrimas que corrían gruesas por sus mejillas y siguió avanzando, tendría que trasladarse por aquel tubo de más de un kilómetro en manos y rodillas por lo que veía ya que no encontraba la salida del túnel por ningún lado. Verdaderamente estaba jodido. Llegando a lo que parecía la mitad de su trayecto el vómito lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a descansar un poco. Ahí no había casi una pizca de aire puro por dios, sentía como su pecho ardía mientras los ojos le lloraban sin descanso. Su vida dependía de este momento maldita sea. 

Se sentía cansado, sus rodillas estaban probablemente sangrando y hace media hora que no podía sacarse la sensación de algo resbaladizo pasar cerca de su mano, quería protestar y sentarse a llorar, tal vez armar un berrinche mientras que Zayn y Matt lo consolaban como hacían ellos generalmente, pero sabía que ellos necesitaban de él ahora más que nunca y no podía fallarle a las únicas personas que amaba en este mundo.

En el bar ellos se disponían en entregar las bebidas a los viejos y en algunos casos eran obligados a dar algún número de baile improvisado, pero Jackson era mierda ambiciosa y quiso ampliar el negocio para el lado equivocado, se metió en la mafia y las cosas dejaron de ser algunos viejos o camioneros borrachos. La gente que comenzó a concurrir al bar por "negocios" no quería que chicos lindos pasearan por allí nada más.

Jackson los obligo a prostituirse.

Ninguno tenia a donde ir o algún familiar a quien llamar, para el sistema no eran nadie y eso era un maldito problema si bien pudieron sobrellevarlo unos meses, a ninguno le hacia gracia la situación.

Fue hace casi 3 meses que descubrieron una abertura al sistema de cloacas que parecía inhabilitado a unos metros del bar, cerca del pequeño lugar donde dormían todos apiñados. Les costo dos meses sacar la información sufriente para saber que eso conducía a un rio y que ellos se encontraban prácticamente en la nada.

¿Por qué no pensó cuando lo estaban llevado a ese lugar?. Cuando comenzó a divisar la salida del túnel escucho unos cuantos gritos y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba para dar paso al pánico. Estaba en grandes problemas si es que lo habían descubierto. Gateo como pudo hasta el final, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo y escuchaba los gritos en la lejanía. Sin darse cuenta cayo directo al agua helada del rio que llevaba a algún lugar ¿Z por qué no preguntaste a donde llevaba el maldito rio? nadó como pudo, pero la corriente fue más fuerte que él y termino arrastrando al ojiceleste unos cuantos metros.

Louis verdaderamente se cuestionó cuando es que creyó que esto podría ser una buena idea, él no era el mejor nadador de todos, ni siquiera sabía nadar correctamente. Todavía se sentía furioso por ser elegido para hacer algo tan estúpido. Cuando logro nadar exitosamente hacia una orilla se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un maldito bosque. Se sentía adolorido, la pierna derecha le sangraba y no sentía el brazo izquierdo como debería de sentirlo; hizo un poco más de esfuerzo y se puso en pie. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, se suponia que tenia que terminar en una rita no en un bosque super espeso y sin luz.

Los árboles eran grandes e imponentes, no sabia cuanto caminar, el bosquetendria más de 6 hectáreas de arboles por lo poco que podía ver y si volvía al camino del río lo más probable es que terminara en en manos de los socios de Jackson o peor. Comenzó a caminar como pudo, adentrándose al bosque sin una dirección concreta, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar gritos que venían desde el rio Louis se asusto de verdad.

Z si me salvo de esta, prometo sacarte de ahí por un método más higiénico.

Correr se sentía como la mismísima mierda en ese momento, pero no iba a arriesgar a que lo descubrieran, ya sabía que lo estaban buscando porque sintió gritos en la distancia y diviso varias luces pequeñas apuntándole la espalda. Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más, se desplomo contra el tronco de un árbol, divisó a lo lejos una mansión ¿Quien quiere su casa en el medio de la nada?. Intento levantarse como pudo pero termino en el suelo en cada intento asi que se quedo esperando a que los matones lo atraparan y le dieran unos buenos golpes, sabía que estaban cerca ya que le venían gritando cosas desde que lo vieron tropezarse por error.

Se sentía ya sin fuerza y el frio no ayudaba, se miro la pierna a pesar de la poca luz vio claramente como en el muslo derecho tenía un corte bastante profundo del cual brotaba sangre sin parar.

Una mano lo sobresalto.

"¿Quién eres y que haces en nuestro territorio?"

El hombre estaba desnudo.

"¿Quién te envió?"

¿Qué? Mierda me tope con un loco.

"Por favor no me haga daño yo solo intento escapar de esos tipos"

Zayn si logro salir de esta, te mato.

"Eso no responde, ¿Quién eres?"

El castaño lo miro confundido y el hombre apretó su agarre en su hombro

"Me llamo Louis, ¡Louis Tomlinson!. No sé dónde estoy así que no puedo decirte ¡Sali del rio hace como media hora hombre!"

Louis miro por detrás del árbol, parecía que los tipos de Jackson estaban a simples pasos.

"¿Quién te sigue?"

Louis miro al hombre que lo estaba interrogando, desnudo, en plena noche.¿esto es enserio? El desconocido se acercó más a él.

"Contestame por favor" lo miro desconfiado, pero le contesto con un grito al escuchar el primer disparo, ¿los hombres de Jackson iban a matarlo?.

"Un ¡¡un prostíbulo!! Sali de allí por la cloaca del lugar. ¡¡no sé dónde estoy!! Caí al rio y me persiguen unos matones por favor no me lastime"

El extraño suavizo su mirada y relajo una tensión que Louis no había notado.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

Louis suspiro.

"No lo creo, no siento la pierna"

Se escucho un segundo disparo, los matones ya estaban sobre él y solo se la paso hablando con un tipo loco y desnudo en el bosque. No pensó en una muerte mejor.

"Se lo suplico, ayúdeme por favor"

"¡¡¡sabemos que estas por aquí putita!!!"

"sal ahora de tu escondite, los chicos ya nos dijeron todo"

El extraño se apartó y se agacho, lo miro por unos segundos y le susurró algo que no llego a entender pero sus huesos comenzaron a tronar y le creció el pelo por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento la mente de Louis no pudo con tanta información y se desmayó.


	2. Mi otra mitad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capitulo! espero que lo disfruten

"Marcus esto fue definitivamente estupido, no debi traerlo aqui"

"Parece muerto, ¿no lo crees amor?" Luca comentó. "¿Si esta muerto podemos comerlo?"

Liam miro al chico que esta tendido en la cama, inconsciente, mientras que Marcus terminada de ponerle el vendaje a la pierna derecha y chequeaba sus signos vitales. Se le notaba pálido por la perdida de sangre y estaba muy lastimado, ya llevaba más de 10 horas dormido, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y moretones pero se veía a simple vista que el peor de todos ellos era el de la pierna derecha ya que había necesitado más de quince puntos y casi tres ataques de histeria de Marcus porque los centinelas no paraban de llenarlos de preguntas las cuales estaban totalmente enfundadas ya que Liam había entrado a la casa central del alfa en plena noche junto con un humano a punto de morir y luego le pidió a los centinelas que enterraran dos cuerpos en medio del bosque.

Marcus se apoyó en el borde de la cama de la habitación invitados y miro a Liam fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Liam explícame algo por favor ¿Ibas a dejarlo morir? O que ibas a hacer ¿dejarlo así de lastimado en el bosque después de haberlo visto? Creo que al alfa no le gustaría nada esa actitud, ya sabes que tiene ese lema suyo y Kevin, no vamos a comer a N A D I E ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? pareciera que solo tienen cien años y se supone que yo soy una de las parejas, no ustedes"

El castaño lo miro mal mientra Luca reía en el regazo de Kevin. Liam habló primero.

"Primero que nada, soy un beta muy responsable Mar. Solo piénsalo un momento, aparece este crio justo cuando el alfa no esta, lo perseguían dos tipos que no sabemos ni de donde salieron pero que sabían de nosotros, sabían que eramos y en que territorio estaban. Yo no creo en las coincidencias y nunca escuchamos de un prostíbulo por aca cerca"

"Liam tu no crees en nada, el chico esta lastimado y necesitaba ayuda. Cuando vuelva Harry veremos que hacer con el y con respeto a esos tipos yo creo que ya estan muertos como para hacerles preguntas"

"Liam, deberias relajarte un poco viejo, parece que los siglos te hacen mella y de todas maneras Harry viene en cualquier momento ya lo llamamos ¿que más podemos hacer?" Luca se colgó de los hombros de su pareja y le dejo un rastro de besos en el cuello mientras los dos salían de la habitación para dejar descansar al humano. "Amor ¿que te parece una cena romántica en el bosque antes empezar nuestra patrulla?" Kevin lo beso y le sonrió "Eso suena un buen plan"

Liam salió de la habitación dejando a marcus con el humano y se fue a buscar a Niall, se sentía un tanto contrariado por la situación, no tenia buena pinta y no sabia que hacer o como ayudar. La manada se había formado hace varias décadas desde que Harry, se había enemistado con su propio padre por la caza de los integrantes homosexuales y shifters de color, pero eso no significaba que ellos no estuvieran vulnerables o en riesgo de ser atacados.

Harry había demostrado una gran madurez y valentía al enfrentar a Des y separar la manada en dos, él era un gran líder y un muy buen compañero, había luchado por el bienestar de todos y eso era admirable. Si Liam tenia algo de que sentirse orgulloso era que pudieron salvar a la madre de Harry y darle la vida pacífica que siempre deseo. Ser el beta de la manada era un gran peso para Liam y no quería arruinar nada en ningún momento, sentía que se lo debía al hombre que le salvo la vida.

La manada se encontraba en la extensión de un bosque y contaba con su propia ciudad que se anexaba a las lejanía de Derby. El alpha vivía junto a sus betas y los centinelas pero luego de eso los demás vivían en sus propias casas y tenían una vida muy pacifica, todos tenían la orden directa de su alfa de tratarse con amabilidad.

Liam tocó la puerta de la sala de investigaciones y espero hasta que Niall se dignara a abrirla, después de unos minutos apareció su amigo con una cara que daba susto.

"¿Estabas durmiendo?" Preguntó mientras se adentraba al cuarto y se sentaba frente a uno de los ordenadores, comenzo a teclear rápidamente.

"Si hombre, Harry me pidio ayer compre acciones de no se que empresa y agregue a los recién nacidos de la zona sur y este. Jesús eran como trescientos Li, vi los nombres mas feos del universo y estuve toda la maldita noche para que no me detectaran. Nunca llames a tu hijo Floyd ¿Me estas escuchando?" Sin obtener respuesta el rubio se sentó junto al beta y vio lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador. "¿A quién buscas?"

"Sabes que ayer traje a un chico a la casa, no se quien es y no me gusta no saberlo. Al parecer es un don nadie porque no tiene familiares vivos ni domicilio"

"Debe de tener algo. Ahí tiene una cuenta bancaria, yo lo hago. Mueve el culo hombre" Niall lo corrió de su asiento y comenzo a clicklear rápidamente hasta obtener todos los datos de Louis. "¿Crees que sea peligroso Li? Huérfano desde los tres años, a los dieciocho se quedo en la calle. Tiene antecedentes de venta de droga pero nada más importante"

El castaño lo miro y soltó un suspiro, él no creía que el chico fuera peligroso pero las personas que estaban persiguiendolo sabían que este era territorio shifter, sabían lo que él era. Liam se recostó en su silla.  
"No creo que él sea peligroso pero las personas que iban tras del chico sabían Ni, no me gusta nada esto y creo que hay que hablarlo con Harry porque si son de Des todos corremos peligro pero corremos mas peligro si son de otra manasa y más que nada Anne"

Antes de que Niall pudiera responderle un estruendo los sorprendió, seguido de varios gritos que venian del segundo piso. Salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía, si la casa estaba siendo atacada por Des u otra manada Harry no iba a perdonarselo. "Mierda Liam Marcus sigue arriba, mierda voy a tener pure de pareja, mierda se siente angustiado "

Subieron las escaleras a tropezones preparados para atacar lo que sea que se encontrara en el cuarto con Marcus pero al entrar se encontraron con la escena más extraña de todas, Harry se encontraba en su forma de lobo olfateando al chico que estaba inconsciente en la cama mientras que marcus estaba tirado en el piso con la expresión completamente desencajada y un brazo ensangrentado, a penas Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia se puso alerta y comenzó a gruñirles.

Si algo sabia Liam de todos estos años era que Harry era prácticamente una bestia en su forma de lobo, era el más grande que él haya visto en su vida siendo este unos de los pocos shifters gigantes de Kenai que quedaban, verdaderamente era grande ya que ocupaba casi toda la cama. Harry era maravilloso en sus dos formas pero nadie se comparaba en tamaño u velocidad.

"Harry, hola, escucha... el chico esta inconsciente porque no se siente muy bien, es nuestro amigo asi que no tienes porqué ponerte asi, ¿por que no cambias y hablamos un poco?" Intentó acercarse pero el alfa solo respondió con hostilidad, Niall, en cambio, se acerco a Marcus y lo cargo en su espalda antes de moverse más cerca de la puerta nuevamente, sabía por la conexión que tenían que ninguno estaba en peligro pero aun así no quería tenerlo lejos de él por mucho tiempo, Liam retrocedió ya que sentía que Harry podría atacarlo en cualquier momento si es que no se apartaba de la cama donde estaba Louis y si eso sucedía él no tendría la oportunidad ni de cambiar a su forma de lobo.

Un gemido de dolor hizo que todos prestaran atención al humano que estaba tendido en la cama, todavía debajo del gran lobo que era el alfa. Pareciera que Louis si estaba conectado con Harry ya que lo primero que atino a hacer a pesar del dolor, fue tomar entre sus brazos el mullido pelaje del lobo y acurrucarse contra su costado, con esa simple acción Harry se calmó de repente y soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor se acomodo junto al chico que seguía dormido, con mucha delicadeza comenzó a lamer las heridas del muchacho hasta que estas estuvieron menos rojas y más sanas, lentamente se relajo a su lado, sintiéndose mas aliviado y mientras aullaba bajito de dolor se quedo dormido.

"Liam creo que el chico es la pareja del alfa" Marcus murmuró mientras se paraba junto a él y contemplaban la escena, Niall se abrazó a su espalda y soltó una risita un tanto ahogada por el llanto.  
"Es obvio que el chico es la pareja, al final si era peligroso li" Liam río mientras que Harry acariciaba con su hocico la cara del humano entre sueños. Los tres salieron por un rato hasta que Harry se calmara ya que sabían que si no fueron capaces de hacerlo entrar en razón estando despierto, mucho menos iban a poder despertarlo. Liam hablo primero mientras se acomodaba contra la pared del pasillo y miraba a la pareja "Eso parece pero ¿por qué se puso así? No recuerdo esa actitud de mierda de tu parte Niall" El nombrado simplemente lo ignoro mientras le tomaba el brazo a su pareja y lo observaba detenidamente por unos momentos, Marcus tomo el rostro del muchacho más rubio e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

"sabes que se va a curar pronto no se porque pones esa cara de preocupación. Niall, amor, me estas llenando la cabeza con tu miedo, basta, me agobia." Marcus suspiro y abrazo lo abrazo hasta que Niall se sintiera seguro de nuevo, mientras, Liam miraba la escena con una incomodidad notable. Marcus río.

"Liam tu sabes que todos los shiffters tenemos la capacidad de sentir a nuestras pareja a pesar de no estar enlazados en almas, ¿no? verdaderamente no todos tienen ese sentido desarrollado y lo mas probable es que solo sientan el dolor físico de su pareja cuando esta este en algún tipo de peligro de muerte"  
Liam miro a Marcus y asintió, hacia años que el había podido sentir a su pareja por primera vez y desde ese entonces cada molestia de su destinado hacia que el corazón de Liam se estrujara en puro dolor. ¿Cómo la otra mitad de su alma podía estar pasando por tanta tristeza y dolor y él sin siquiera poder encontrarlo?

Marcus acaricio la cabeza de niall mientras que este lloraba ligeramente y sonrío "Cuando nos conocimos con Niall ninguno de los dos fue capaz de sentir al otro completamente antes del enlace, él me sentía mas que yo de todas maneras, cuando fui herido en la guerra contra Des niall sintió cada parte de eso de una forma en la que no nos habíamos sentido nunca, después de enlazarnos como pareja el vínculo se hizo mas profundo obviamente y hay veces que él se asusta por sentir tanto" Niall protesto con un pequeño gruñido y se acomodo para separarse de su amado.

"Solo tengo miedo de perderte amor, no todos son tan afortunados de tener una pareja tan guapa y que también sea un shifter" Marcus río y se acerco a Niall para darle un beso. "Lo se, lo siento cariño no es mi intención preocuparte"

Liam suspiro y negó, Niall y Marcus siempre habian hecho una pareja muy atractiva pero eran simplemente muy acaramelados todo el tiempo el uno con el otro, aunque si el fuera más sincero podría decir que muchas veces se sintió celoso de su relación pero no iba a admitirlo. Marcus sonrió antes de darle otro beso un tanto más apasionado a su pareja y volvió a mirar a Liam

"Li, siendo el beta de la manda bien sabrás que Harry puede sentir a su pareja como ninguno otro"  
Liam asintió.  
"Lo se, me lo ha mencionado pero no entiendo porque se puso de esa forma, no es algo normal que cambiemos a nuestra forma de lobos para... oler a nuestro destinado" Niall suspiro y se acomodo junto a Liam antes de sentarse en suelo del pasillo

"Yo lo he hablado con él, Harry no solo siente todo lo que Louis siente sino que cuando louis es herido de gravedad esas mismas heridas se replican en Harry en menor medida" Marcus asintió antes de añadir "Harry llego a la casa cuando yo le estaba colocando a Louis un nuevo vendaje en el brazo, me sorprendí de verlo y le dije que querías hablarle era pero estaba prácticamente en otro plano, la pierna le sangraba y tenía moretones en el rostro justo como los del chico. A penas entró a la habitación cambio de forma y me apartó"

Si Liam sentía que las cosas no eran buenas, ahora eran peores. Si Des se enteraba del lazo de Harry con Louis todo podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Cualquiera que quisiera tomar posición de alfa solo necesitaba matar a Louis.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Harry es nuestra prioridad antes que nada y no podemos dejar que salga herido de esto"  
Los tres se miraron por un momento y luego posaron su mirada en la pareja que seguia durmiendo en la cama. Marcus habló primero.

"Harry y Louis son nuestra mayor prioridad desde ahora y pidámosle a los dioses para que el humano se lo tome de buena manera" como si de arte de magia se tratara Louis se despertó en ese mismo momento y como era de esperarse para cualquier persona que despierta abrazado a un lobo de más o menos dos metros, él entro en pánico.

Marcus fue el primero que actuó y fue a la habitación sin dudarlo, Harry ya se había despertado por los gritos del humano y se había puesto en posición defensiva. "¡Marcus! Aléjate de ahí si no quieres que te desgarren la garganta hombre" Liam se puso delante del pelirrojo y le mostro las palmas a su alfa. Louis seguía gritando mientas lloraba pero sus piernas estaban debajo del cuerpo del gran lobo, eso solo fue peor. Por los gritos y las conmoción Louis vio como la habitación en la que estaba de repente se llenaba de hombres. el se sentía verdaderamente jodido por la vida. 

Para Louis esta era su peor pesadilla, estaba al lado de lo que parecía una bestia salvaje, en la cama, herido, rodeado de hombres que parecían ser capaces de romperlo en dos y comerlo de aperitivo si quisieran. Intento moverse pero solo logro abrirse los puntos y grito de dolor. El lobo volteó a él, pareciera que se había dado cuenta del peso que estaba ejerciendo sobre la herida, con mucha calma se bajo lentamente de la cama e intento caminar hasta él pero algo lo impidió ya que comenzó a cojear hasta sentarse en el suelo y lamer una herida en su pata trasera que el muchacho no había notado antes, todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al lobo por un momento antes de dirigirle a él unas miradas completamente asesinas. Louis siguió moviéndose hasta que estuvo fuera del cumulo de colchas e intento ponerse de pie, definitivamente esa era una mala idea ya que no tenia manera de salir de esa habitación, miro a todos y a todo con una mirada completamente exeptica en su rostro, estaba llorando del dolor y hasta podía sentir la sangre resbaladiza pasando entre los dedos de su pie, se dio cuenta que si salia de esta esos hombres podrían hacerle todas las cosas por las cuales el decidió salir de la cueva de Jackson, en su desesperación miro la vía de escape mas próxima, la ventana.

"Escucha, estas herido, necesitas calmarte. Por favor" uno de los hombres hablo. era alto y pálido, su piel estaba adornada con un centenar de pecas y tenia el cabello color rojizo, noto que tenia una bata de medico y en su mano había una jeringa, oh... una jeringa. Louis solo se puso peor. comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la ventana mientras que sentía la mirada de alrededor de diez hombres sobre él. 

"No te vamos a hacer nada pero tienes la pierna muy mal y estas teniendo un ataque de pánico, mi nombre es Marcus Dalaras, soy medico y fui yo quien atendió tus heridas. ninguno de los presentes aquí piensa lastimarte" El ojiazul noto al hombre que lo había encontrado desnudo la otra noche y este lo miro fijamente, Louis solo se acerco mas a la ventana. Si se encontraban en un segundo piso tal vez tenia una posibilidad de poder salir de allí pero obviamente que eso iba a doler como nunca pero para él era eso o morir en manos de ese cumulo de hombres, quien dice qe no te va a hacer nada cuando lo están mirando como si solo fuera un pedazo de carne.

"no se acerquen a mi, ¿quienes son todos ustedes?" 

"ya te lo dijimos Louis, no pensamos hacerte nada, ahora vuelve a la cama así Marcus puede sedarte y descansas un rato." Louis sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, no estaba equivocado al fin y al cabo, esos hombres iban a hacerle algo definitivamente y haberse despertado junto a un lobo de dos metros para el en esos momentos era lo de menos. El muchacho logro llegar a la ventana dando cortos pasos en silencio, él estaba notando como todos los hombres se le habían acercado hasta estar casi encima de él, tomo una profunda respiración, corrió el vidrio y salto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lobo de la Península de Kenai (Canis lupus alces) , hoy extinto, era una subespecie de lobo gris que habitaba en la Península de Kenai en el sur de Alaska.  
> Era una de las 4 subespecies que han sido clasificadas en Alaska. Se considera la subespecie de lobo gris más grande de cuantas han habitado y habitan en el planeta, recibiendo también el apelativo de lobo gigante de Kenai pues los machos pesaban una media de 90 kilos en estado adulto, con una altura en ocasiones superior a los 110 centímetros y una longitud incluyendo la cola superior a los 2 metros. Este importante tamaño le obligaba a alimentarse con mayor frecuencia y le permitía cazar a su principal presa, el alce, de donde derivó su nombre trinomial científico.

**Author's Note:**

> espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, kudos o lo qe quiran! gracias por leer.


End file.
